


No time better than now

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	No time better than now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No time better than now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791005) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany)



Chris的脸上的汗水混着战斗留下来的血水从额角流了下来，医疗队正推着他的担架向手术台走去，这次他受的伤并不轻，急救用的止血贴逐渐地被染成了红色。Piers在一旁快步地跟着，他关切看着Chris逐渐变得惨白的脸：“Captain，你会没事的！他们马上就给你动手术。”  
“手术室已经准备好了吧，”医师指示着麻醉师，“现在就开始麻醉，一进去就立刻手术。”  
“明白，”接到了指示的麻醉师将一小瓶液体沿着输液管打进了Chris的静脉，“Captain Redfield, 现在请从20开始倒数。”  
“20,19,18……Hey, there's my baby,”尽管他一脸的疲惫，Chris看到了Piers还是笑了一下，“my love, lo...love...”他抬起手，手指从Piers的脸颊上亲热地划过，又重重地摔回到了担架上，很快便不省人事地睡了过去。  
“呃……”Piers的脸上还残留着Chris指尖的触感，队长的话让他一下子呆在了原地，“刚刚发生什么事情了……”他迷惑不解地看着一个医疗队的护士。  
“哦，那是麻醉剂的副作用，他只是在自言自语而已，你别放在心上，”护士老练地说，她拍了拍Piers的肩膀，“估计他把你当做其他人了。”  
“是这样吗……”Piers轻轻点了点头，不知是失望还是释然地叹了口气。  
****  
“呃……captain，”Piers坐在Chris的病床边，他的队长正在狼吞虎咽地吃着医院提供的饭菜，看起来像是饿了很久，“你还记不记得手术之前的事情了？”  
“嗯？”Chris咽下了一口布丁，“我记得我中弹了，然后直升机把我送到了这里，你也陪我一起过来了，然后的事情就记不太清了。”  
“你说了些什么也不记得了吗？”Piers小心翼翼地问着。  
“一点印象都没有了……”Chris看着他，“我该不会说了些奇怪的话吧？”  
“没……没有，”Piers挥着手，表情有点窘迫，他站了起来，向门口走去，“我先走了，你好好休息吧。”  
“Hey Piers，”Chris叫住了他的狙击手，笑了一下，“thank you...for everything.”  
“Always my pleasure, captain.”他点了点头，离开了Chris的病房。  
****  
“哥们，你不能再喝了，”酒保把Piers手里的空杯子收走了，给他倒了杯水，“还是喝杯水吧。”  
“嗯……”Piers趴在桌子上，看着杯中清澈的液体发着呆，“我该怎么办，Eric？”  
“你喝成这个样子还真罕见啊，”Eric漫不经心地擦着桌子，“让我猜猜，是女孩儿的问题吗？”  
“我想告诉他，”Piers嘟嘟囔囔地说着，像是在自言自语，“他是我见过的最……”他努力寻找着合适的词汇，显然，酒精阻碍了他的思考能力，“他完美无缺，”想了半天之后，他说了这么几个字。  
“原来是男孩儿的问题啊，”Eric不以为然地撇了撇嘴，“男人和女人都没什么区别，你不告诉他的话他永远也不知道你的感觉。”  
“你在开玩笑吧，”Piers发出了一声似笑非笑的鼻音，“我们是当兵的，战场上可没有那么多地方让我们谈感觉。”  
“Piers，你这是在说醉话，”Eric无奈地笑了一下，类似的场面他见得太多了，“让我给你叫辆的士吧，”他拿起电话，“你住在哪里， BSAA吗？Piers？”他边打电话边回头看了看他的客人，却发现Piers已经醉得睡过去了。  
****  
第二天Piers一睁开眼睛，就感到头痛欲裂，他暗地里发誓这是他最后一次喝那么多酒了，“呃……”一想到酒这个字他都有一种反胃的感觉。他勉强坐了起来，才发现他并不在自己的宿舍，眼前这个陌生的客厅没什么多余的装饰，为数不多的用品也被房间的主人摆放得井井有条。他低下头打量了一下自己，除了外套被脱掉了之外，其他的衣服还留着，这让他多少松了口气。  
“你醒了，”一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，“你昨晚在酒吧里喝太多睡过去了，Eric打了个电话让我去接你来着。”  
“Captain，”Piers尴尬地站了起来，却立刻难受地捂住了额头，“麻烦你了，明明你的伤才好了没多久，实在太抱歉了。”  
“没什么，Alpha的队长总是要照看好他的士兵嘛，”Chris向他投去了一个亲切的眼神，“Andy和Marco已经被我领回来不止一次了，起码你还没有被人打得鼻青脸肿，”他笑了一声，递给了Piers一杯红色的液体，“喝了吧，对宿醉有帮助。”  
“谢谢Captain，”Piers喝了一大口，酸甜的番茄汁中还混着辣椒酱，的确让人立刻就提起神来，“呼，这杯可真辣，”他吸了口气，一口气喝了大半杯，“我昨晚没有干些什么傻事吧。”  
“没什么，Eric说你一晚上都在喋喋不休地说着自己暗恋着一个男人的事情，”Chris若无其事地说着。却让Piers差点没有呛死在水杯里，他狼狈地从茶几上扯了几张纸巾擦掉了嘴上和身上的汁液，“呃……咳，”Piers挠了挠头，“captain……我……”  
“Piers，”Chris打断了他的话，“没关系的，”他把几片烤好了的面包片放在Piers面前，自己则坐在他身边的空位上，“你是个优秀的士兵，我尊重你的隐私。”  
“……谢谢，”Piers低垂的眼帘遮住了他眼中的神色，他一丝不苟地在面包片上涂抹着花生酱，全力避免着和Chris有眼神接触。  
“你应该告诉那个人的，”Chris喝了一口咖啡，用余光瞄了一眼Piers。  
“不……”Piers摇了摇头，依然不敢直视队长，“这情况有点复杂。”  
“也许他和你的想法是一样的，”Chris放下了他手里的咖啡杯，转过身看着Piers，他的动作终于引起了Piers的注意，狙击手放下了刀叉，直起了身子，视线终于和Chris的相交在一起。  
“Captain……”此刻，他的心脏狂跳不已，Chris话里的意思难道和他所想的一样吗，他盯着对方的眼睛，想从那双深褐色的眼眸中找到一丝线索。  
哔哔哔哔哔哔哔 ——  
一阵刺耳的警报声打断了他们无言的对视，Chris厨房里的烟雾报警器此刻正在不停地制造着噪音。  
“Damn that toaster,”Chris低声骂了一句，朝厨房走了过去。  
****  
有的时刻就是这样，苦苦等待之后得来短暂的轻浮，像是世界给人们沉重的生命一个呼吸的机会，让他们得以暂时忘却背负于身的枷锁，而抓住这个时刻让生命变轻，不断地上浮，直到触碰到平日无法企及的一面，从此改写生活的轨迹。属于Piers和Chris的那一个时刻，却在不适时宜地报警声中悄然离去，让二人的生活又一次回到了原本的轨迹。  
然而微小的变化，虽然难以察觉，依然在慢慢地发生。也许一开始只是一个停留的稍微久了点的眼神，午餐时不经意碰触到的指关节，训练场上鼓励的拍拍肩，日积月累，换来了一些为数不多的独处，虽然大多数时候只是训练结束之后简短的闲聊，周末在酒吧里的一两杯啤酒，小队出击之前在机舱里的准备。他们仿佛都在静静地等待着下一个适当时机，继续他们上次没有完成的对话。  
****  
“HQ，come in，HQ，this is Alpha leader，”Chris又一次从对讲机里呼叫着总部，“HQ come in, we need backup NOW.”  
"Captain，" Piers将一个沉重的柜子推到门口，堵住了他们唯一的出口 —— 也是敌人唯一的入口，“这个并不能阻拦他们太久，你还剩多少子弹？”  
“希望在后援到来之前还够用吧，”Chris检查了一下他的弹夹，“手枪12发，然后就要靠这个了，”他拍了拍腰上的野战刀，“你呢？”  
“狙击枪没有子弹了，只剩下20发机关枪子弹，”Piers沉默了一阵，“captain，我们有些寡不敌众。”  
“我知道，”Chris点了点头，他和Piers都知道即将到来的将会是一场恶战，他看了看门口，狂暴的拍门声将周围的灰尘都震得飞扬了起来，“Piers……和我结婚吧。”  
“啥？！！WAT?!!”Piers正在举着枪等待着破门而入的敌军，“they're about to charge in, do you really think this is a good time to...propose? Captain? I mean...他们马上就要冲进来了，你真觉得现在是求婚的好时机吗，captain？我是说，”Piers摇着头，队长的话从各种角度来说都不可理喻，“We're not even dating, we haven't even figured out whether we should be dating or not...我们根本还没开始交往，我们还没搞清楚到底应不应该交往……”  
“Hey，”Chris一只手扶在了Piers的脸颊上，让语无伦次的狙击手安静了下来，“I love you, 我爱你，”他看着对方榛子色的眼睛，“and I know you love me. We're going to be dating each other sooner or later, we'll tell each other all the things we've wanted to say, we'll have the best sex in the world, and then I'll propose to you, possibly in a terrible time like this one as well, and you'll say yes. So how about you say yes now and we skip the waiting? 我知道你也爱我。我知道我们迟早都会开始交往，告诉对方那些我们还没说的话，然后我会向你求婚，估计也是在一个时间地点气氛都不对劲的时候，像现在这样，而你会答应我。所以我们干脆跳过那些纠结的步骤你直接答应我好吗？”  
“……”Piers不断地眨着眼，一下子处理不过来这突如其来的……一切，“呃，”他不安地看了一眼门口，柜子已经被推开几尺了，敌人马上就要从那个逐渐扩大的门缝里冲进来了，“Chris…”他看着队长逐渐靠近的脸，自然而然地闭上了双眼，感受着对方温热的双唇覆在自己的唇上。  
“Yes,”Piers低声回答着，他脑海里各种各样的噪音随着这一句答复戛然而止，片刻之后，他终于恢复了往日的冷静，“I mean, hell yeah, I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.” 被踢碎的门板噼噼啪啪地发出木头断裂的声音，马上就被成群僵尸的呻吟淹没了，Piers再次举起枪，对准了门口黑压压地一片人群，他冲Chris挑了下眉，嘴角还带着一丝无畏的微笑，“now let’s finish these sons of bitches, shall we?”


End file.
